Last Stand
by ndzfinest
Summary: "look, I've had duties that I've had to take care of and it hasn't been easy-" "Oh, it must be so hard, being rich and royal. Let us all take a moment to grieve for how simply awful Princess Amelia has it. Please." Draco Malfoy sneered at her while she was holding back tears. The story of an unlikely romance between the Princess of England and the Prince of Slytherin.


"Draco, I, uh… hello."

"Hello?! That's it? That's all? After six months of me being away, four of those hearing nothing, not even a whisper of where you were or how you were doing… and you feel hello is the right word to use?" the male growled, still holding her arm in his grasp in the same position as he had grabbed it in when she had walked out of the door of a shop.

"I've been busy… and my parents… look, I've had duties that I've had to take care of and it hasn't been easy-"

"Oh, it must be so hard, being rich and royal. Let us all take a moment to grieve for how simply awful Princess Amelia has it. Please." Draco Malfoy sneered at her while she was holding back tears, tired of biting her tongue as she had her whole life.

"You know nothing, Malfoy. Absolutely nothing." Amelia had stated through clenched teeth, her fists tightened as she tried to stay calm. But the blonde was persistent, backing her up closer and closer to the wall in Diagon Alley just two years after their graduation from Hogwarts.

Things had been hard for Draco, that much she knew. It wasn't easy after the war, everyone was still pissed off and wanted punishment for the ones involved from the dark side. Even after Harry Potter's pardon for him and his mother, he was having trouble finding a steady job. Nobody wanted to hire him even after getting top marks on his NEWTS, everyone was too worried that he would scare their customers away. Instead, he had taken up an offer to study Potions abroad for six months in hopes of landing a job when he returned. He hadn't heard back from the Ministry yet but he wasn't holding his breath; they were still all bitter that he hadn't been thrown in Azkaban with his pathetic father.

But that wasn't why Amelia was denying the youngest Malfoy. If it was up to her, she would be with him and never look back. Go with him where he wanted so he could try to make a new name for himself. It just wasn't that simple and Draco should know that by now. It never was when it came to Princess Amelia Windsor.

He was right, she was rich. Rich as they come. And just about as royal as they come, too. She was the grand daughter of Queen Elizabeth after all… almost every Muggle knew who she was in England, and many more around the world… which is why she couldn't be with Draco. She was nineteen now, and her mother and father were pushing her to marry, and they wouldn't settle for anyone who wasn't royal. The Royal Family had an image to uphold, after all.

Her whole life had been a secret and a very well kept one. Obviously they couldn't have anyone finding out about her little.. problem.

Amelia's family had reacted exactly how she knew they would when they found out she was a witch… which happened to be the day she got her letter from Hogwarts. They hadn't believed it at first, of course. Her father had complained that any reputable place would have at least included a phone number so he could call them. It was only fitting for the Prince to think that a place of magic could not be feasible due to there not being a number. It was only when Amelia lit a candle from across the room that her parents realized this was no joke… it was real. Their darling princess was a freak, definitely not what they had been planning for their little girl. They let her go, though. Knowing that she couldn't stay here with her magic so shaky and unpredictable. She could be seen, something they were not willing to risk. Many people were paid off to pretend and keep up a front that she was going to some private school in Scotland. It was a huge ordeal, a website and phone line were even set up to keep up the ruse, though no one was ever contacted back. But every reputable school at least had a phone number apparently.

On the first train ride to Hogwarts, all of the Muggleborns had pointed and whispered excitedly, unable to believe that she was actually a witch. It made her blush and bow her head, going to sit in a cart all to herself, trying to keep her head and confidence up. When the door slid open and a blonde boy sat down next to her, introducing himself as Draco Malfoy, she suddenly realized just how little she knew about what she was. He kept using words she had never heard like 'Mudblood' and 'Quidditch'. Looking back now, the only reason he had probably started talking to her was because he assumed she was a pureblood by her mannerisms and the obvious amount of wealth she had, with only brand new things of the highest quality in her possession. While they didn't exactly want her near them for too long, her parents at least had to give her the best of everything. Her family was all about keeping up appearances, obviously.

You can imagine the shock on the blonde's face when he realized that she was a Muggleborn but had still been sorted into Slytherin.

Amelia flourished quickly in the magical world though, realizing how much she belonged here as opposed to the Muggle world. For a few years, she was the target of jokes in the Slytherin common room. And yet… it didn't bother her. They weren't treating her differently because she was a Princess. For once, she wasn't being adored by strangers, she was being hated by them. Sure, it wasn't that great of a trade off… both were things she couldn't have control over. Yet, she would rather be hated for who she really was then falsely loved for who people thought she was. It wasn't until their fifth year that the tides changed for Amelia and Draco's relationship though.

"Merlin's beard, what is your problem?" Amelia had hissed, her chestnut hair flowing behind her as she rounded on Malfoy as he walked towards the Common Room. Her arm was cradled to her chest as she winced and grabbed a handful of his robes with her free hand, turning him around. The other Slytherin had narrowed his eyes, confusion starting to spread as he took in the scene.

"What happened to your face?" he had sneered, making her pinch him. Hard. "Ouch, bloody hell! What is your problem!?" Draco snarled, rubbing his arm.

"Your stupid little twit of a girlfriend Pansy pushed me down on the stairs and I'm pretty sure broke my arm, you arse. Said this is from Draco and pushed me." Holding her arm gingerly, she shook her head. How had she managed to get into such a sadistic, uncaring House? All she wanted was to get through school and find somewhere that she belonged. But no one from her House would let her.

In Draco's defense, he looked confused but not surprised. "You think if I wanted you pushed down the stairs I would send her to do it? And what makes you think she's my girlfriend, don't be thick. Maybe she thinks you have a crush on me or something, beats me. But I didn't ask her to do anything. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have somewhere to be, and by the look of things, so do you." His expression was sour, though his words didn't hold the venom behind them that she knew he wanted them to.

But Amelia didn't let go of his robes, her expression still bewildered. "I'm a human being… just like you. Just like everyone in our House… I am a part of your House, of their House… But hey, at this point, why should I be surprised, right? The only reason the guys cover me in Quidditch is because everyone wants us to win. Is that all I am to you, Malfoy? A keeper in a Quidditch game? A body in a room that is disposable?" There were no tears in her eyes, Windsors did not cry. Sure, Amelia had her mean streaks. She could be just as cold as any other Slytherin, she was just as cunning and self preserving as the next. She was in Slytherin for a reason but sometimes, like right then, she felt like the Sorting Hat had her all wrong.

To her huge surprise, he had actually sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "Look, Princess-"

"Don't call me that. I'm not a Princess in this world." she reminded him with a snarl, her Slytherin colors coming out.

"… Windsor. I don't… hate you. I mean, I don't really like you… but I don't hate you. I might be rude and mean at times, but I'm not cruel. I would never push someone down stairs, especially not a Slytherin." Amelia snorted and rolled her eyes, unsure if she believed what he was saying until he added the last part. Malfoy's eyes had narrowed again. "I'm being honest. Stop would you? I was going to offer to walk you up to the Infirmary if you'll stop with the woe is me shit." She wasn't sure… but she would swear to this day she had seen something in his eyes; regret. That and a bit of guilt.

After that day, they sort of became… friends. Allies to on lookers probably, but in private, she could almost call him a friend. There was more to him than the arrogance and asshole card that he played so well. There was a depth of feelings that no one, not even Pansy, had ever even skimmed the surface of. He felt comfortable talking with her, maybe because she didn't have any kind of friendship with his friends. She was just… her. Just Amelia. There was no fake kindness, no knives ready to stab him in the back. She just wanted to have friends for once. Ones that didn't judge her for being a Muggleborn, or act like they loved her because she was a princess. Really, the seven years of Hogwarts had been the best of her life, even with the taunting and bullying for the first five.

It wasn't until sixth year that she realized that she might be falling for the man. Seeing him so frazzled and stressed, it concerned her. She had been studying with him alone in an empty classroom downstairs when she had noticed the dark mark peeking out from his arm as he slept, head on his book. Amelia had gasped out loud and stood up, falling over her chair and pulling her wand out, hand shaking as he woke up. Dazed and obviously confused, until he looked down and saw his sleeve pulled up. "It's not what i-"

"Don't you dare say it's not what it looks like, Malfoy. Unless you're about to say it's a fake tattoo from a dare, I don't want to hear it." she had cut him off with a hiss, scared even though she wasn't sure if she should be. They had been alone plenty of times, he had never tried to hurt her. But… he was a Death Eater. Someone who was supposed to hate Muggles and Muggleborns… was he just being nice to her to lure her in? She raised her wand higher as he stood up, his hands both out in front of him. His look was cold as he stared at her.

"So, we're back to surnames, are we Windsor?"

Amelia snorted, "Uh, yeah. When you have something that was designed by people who hate me, yeah. It's going to be surnames, Malfoy."

He actually looked hurt, something she was quick to pick up on but not quick to trust was real. "I thought you of all people would know." Before she could say anything he cut her off with a look and continued quickly. "Seeing as your family are expecting you to go back to being a Princess and maybe even marry someone you don't want to. I thought you'd understand that I just did what was expected of me… he… he would've killed us. I had to." His voice was cracking as he said more than Amelia ever thought he would, her eyes wide as her hand shook still, but for a different reason.

"That's… that's different. My parents aren't expecting me to kill anyone." Damnit, she wished her voice had been more sure and confident. Because while her words were true and she knew they wouldn't, his words were also true. And she did understand. "I would've said no. I wouldn't do something that would hurt others." That much she knew and believed furiously.

"Yes… in that mindset, you should be a Gryffindor. So brave and valiant. But love, I'm a Slytherin through and through, and self preservation is what we do best. And loyalty, which is what the Dark Lord treasures upon all else. And while I'd like to think that maybe, if it was just me on the line, I might've chose differently… I know I did what I had to. For my family. What about you, Windsor? Would you let your parents die because of you? Would you kill for them?"

Amelia shook her head, heart pounding as he stepped forward. "No, never. And if they asked me to kill for them, I don't know how bad I would feel sentencing us all to death!"

Draco had curled his lip at that, staring at her with no more friendliness, laughing coldly. "Then you're just as much a Slytherin as I am, just in a different way. You wouldn't even try to save them, very cold of you." He had her backed up against a wall then, her wand poking his chest as she stared at him, unsure what to do or how to feel. She was frightened, but she couldn't hurt him… couldn't bear to hurt him after everything that he had gone through. "I don't believe you though. If you're willing to please them by giving up your life to do what they want… you'd definitely do whatever to keep them alive."

Amelia stared at him, lowering her wand when she realized he was right. She had just as little backbone as him. "I'd save them to keep them alive… but I don't even know what it feels like to be alive myself." she whispered, still staring into his gray eyes. Holding her breath as she let her fingers graze his cheek, feather like. "Is it really living though, Draco…? Are you living, or just surviving?" Because there was a difference, she was sure of it.

"You have to survive to be able to live." His lips were on hers, and she didn't know what was happening because it was all so fast… fingers were wrapped in hair, gasps for air as they pulled apart just to be smashed together again. And oh, it was… it was so freeing. It was something she did just for herself. Not for her family, not for her country or title… she did it for her. Because no one would know about this besides her and him. She refused to think of the things he might do, refused to believe that this wasn't actually happening. This was all she needed right then, all he needed.

The reality of it all sunk in though as he leaned back some, analyzing her features. "We can't do this. If your parents knew… if He knew…" she shuddered, looking away from him and biting her lip. Would he know right away who she was? What she was? She tried to pretend that she didn't see his frown, tried to pretend that she didn't hear him telling her to look at him. But Amelia couldn't keep her head from turning to look at him as he grabbed her chin gently, her heart racing.

"That won't happen. I'd never let him hurt you, Lia… I promise." His voice was strong but she was still uncertain, still scared about the unknown. How could she stand by him and condone what he was so certain had to be done?

She didn't know how, but somehow he kept his promise. In their seventh year, when the Carrows ruled the school along with Snape, he had kept her as safe as he could. But in his words, it was 'hard to protect someone who's so damn set on being killed'. The girl wouldn't let the younger kids be hurt, couldn't bare to sit by and watch them get cursed or beat just for being like her. The Carrows caught on quickly to the fact that she was a Muggleborn. It only took one good beating, and then they didn't hit her as much as the others per request of Professor Snape (she had always been one of his favorite students because of her natural knack for Potions) and because of Draco. Now, Draco himself didn't have much pull because of what happened sixth year… but he had pull on Snape. Snape had basically told them to knock it off or he would knock them out, but in a much more professional way.

It burned in their eyes, though, their hatred towards her. So badly they wanted to take her out, she was just like the other scum here. And when their master said it was time, they would find her and kill her. She knew she was at the top of their list.

Somehow, they had managed to stay together most of the time. Practicing and studying together, touching hands briefly. Never more than a short moment of intense kissing. They knew it was too uncertain of times to do anymore, to start anything else that could possibly blossom. Who wanted to look back on their story and say that their love started while kids were getting beaten around them? Not her. Plus, it was too much of a risk to let Draco get caught in a position like that with her. If Voldemort found out, he could threaten the lives of Draco or his parents.

When the shit hit the fan, as she got ready to fight, she was surprised when Draco grabbed her arm and started pulling her after him. Refusing to tell her where they were going. "Draco, stop! Stop! Where are you taking me?" she had huffed, a bit out of breath as her eyes questioned him. When the door for the Room of Requirements opened, Amelia had stared at him with confusion. "What… you think I'm going to hide? You think I'm going to run like a coward?" she had hissed, yanking her arm away and shaking her head.

Draco had growled and grabbed her again. "This is the only way! Don't you see? You're not safe anymore! Once those Death Eaters come into the castle, your life is not protected. I can't keep you safe any other way!" His expression was exasperated, like he had gone through every other option and this was all he could find.

But Amelia wouldn't have it. She shook her head and stared at him. "This is it, Draco. It's time to choose. You said you didn't want this, that the mark on your arm means nothing. Prove it. Fight with us, stand with us. This is more than just a fight, this is a fight to make it safe for us to be together. This is what will decide if we can actually have a shot at being happy, at being free. Now… are you going to help me fight for that, or against all of that? Think really hard about it because if the answer isn't to help, than you're on your own." She held his hand and gave his lips a gentle kiss. "Do it for your mother, for yourself."

She had walked away after that, hoping and praying that he would do the right thing. That he would understand that this was bigger than anything else they would ever be faced with. When the fighting started out, she was alone. Sure, fighting next to Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, but she was the only Slytherin around. The only one from her House throwing hexes and stunning curses, even throwing Crucio around a few times. A curse had knocked her onto her side, a cut above her eyebrow bleeding down into her eye and obscuring her vision, the wind knocked out of her as she felt around, trying to find her wand.

"Oh, isn't this precious? The Mudblood who got sorted into Slytherin. Oh, how Salazar would be turning in his grave." one of the Death Eaters had mocked, wand pointing at her. She refused to look away as the man opened his mouth, surely to kill her. A streak of red cut through the room and slapped the Death Eater right in the back, throwing him away from her with a screech as he crumpled to the floor. Her eyes widened as his image was quickly replaced by Draco who held his hand out for her. The only people more surprised by his arrival than her were the many Gryffindor and Gryffindor Alumni that had witnessed the encounter. For once, Amelia's eyes watered as she let him help her up.

"You… saved me."

Draco smirked his trademark smirk as she hugged him quickly. "I chose."

Now that the war was over, it was much harder to choose what she wanted. Staring him in the face, after almost six months of being apart while he was abroad studying Potions while she studied to become a Cursebreaker… it was like he had never left. That had been a fight in and of itself. She kept reminding him that he had chose her, and now he was leaving. He kept throwing back that he wasn't the one leaving, he was just going abroad for a bit. She was the one that hadn't wanted to live together.

It had all just been too soon, too much after all they had gone through. Sure, his mother loved her which was a sign from Merlin himself that they should be together… and her parents weren't exactly repulsed by him when they thought he was just a friend. The first year out of Hogwarts had been almost a honeymoon for them as they dated and messed around, her ending up hot and bothered more times than she could remember at his flat.

Until her parents and grandparents found out that Draco was much more than a friend. She was supposed to be a proper lady, they had argued. She couldn't just act like a child anymore, she was eighteen and an adult and they expected her to act like one. The fights took their toll on her, causing her to be more and more tired, not as willing to go places or do much when they were together. If she wanted to have any right to the throne, she would need to be married, not that she cared. First and foremost, before she became queen and would need a king, her grand mother would have to perish. Followed by her mother and father, who were next in line, than her brother Prince Harry. That was a whole lot of deaths before she would even come into play.

"You don't even know him! He could make a fine King, but you won't even give him the chance!" You could almost see the foot stomp that her parents expected to come with the argument.

"You cannot marry him, Amelia! What do you think? That we can just have someone who, not only is not royal but need I remind you, has never been a part of this world! What will they find, when they try to look him up?! When they do background checks on him and find he has just magically appeared?" The thought made her chuckle, when she thought of what the Muggles would think if they knew he had been part of a group that wanted them all dead.

They were good points that her parents made, but not good enough for her. She didn't care about any of that! And she didn't want to marry him!… not yet at least. She just wanted the choice to do what she wanted. Not what all of bloody England approved of. But it was hard standing up to them, especially when he had been gone a month and was supposed to be gone five more.

"I will find suitors who are more appropriate. I'm not saying you have to have an arranged marriage, you can choose whoever you see fit from the group. You should be lucky you have that. Further back in time, you would've been wed by thirteen and already pregnant with your fourth child." her mother had chided.

So, she got to pick someone from a group that was picked FOR her?

"This is your duty. You are the Princess of England, act like it."

Amelia had pushed a stack of papers over and pointed a finger at her mother. "You mean I'm supposed to just give up my life that YOU made me part of?! You let me go to Hogwarts! I heard you and father talking about how it wasn't normal and I had to go. You didn't send me away so I could learn, you sent me away because you thought I was a freak and you made me someone else's problem. But now, now that you know I won't blow anyone up and everyone still thinks I'm normal, I'm supposed to just be a normal Princess again. It's not fair!" She had slammed the door and gone to her room, crying in private as she watched the owl that most definitely had Draco's letter for her pecked at the window. But she didn't take it, wondering what the point was.

The bird had sat outside her closed window for a whole day before it took off, back to it's probably very confused sender. There was no point writing to him, falling for him more and more when she couldn't even be with him. This was her destiny, this was what it meant to be a princess. She felt like Jasmine from Aladdin, but her parents weren't likely to change their mind like in the movie.

"I thought you were hurt or something, Amelia. Merlin's beard! I don't hear from you for four months. Four bloody months! And you give me the half arsed excuse of my parents told me not to?!"

Amelia's eyes narrowed again as she pushed on him, which did nothing at all, didn't even push him off balance. "I have a duty to this country, to the people-"

"Oh, the same people who would burn you at stake if they knew who you really were? You're not like them, Lia! You belong in the wizarding world, and you know it!… You belong with me."

Amelia's heart ached as she stared into his eyes which were full of hurt and anger. "I put everything on the line for you. My family, my life; everything. And you won't even give up a life you don't even want for me. A life you've never really even liked. But you've liked me, you do like me. And I like you. I… I think I might even love you."

This was too much, Amelia shook her head, her expression pained now as well. "Draco…"

He put a finger to her lips, "I know, it's taken a long time. It's been four years. Four years and you've even met my mother. My pureblood mother who loves you like you were her own. You are the best person I've ever met, and I know I should've told you sooner but… i just got stuck. I'm sorry. I love you. I mean it, I-"

his words were cut off by her lips colliding into his, her hands instantly wrapping into his hair as she did what she had wanted to do for the last six months. He was right; why should she give up everything for people who had done so little for her? England would be just fine without her; especially since the Royal Family was all for show anyways and hardly practical at this point.

"Your mother really loves me that much?" was all she said after they had pulled away, making him roll his eyes and her giggle. "I… I love you. I'm just scared. You still have your family but when I tell them… I won't really have anyone." She looked down sadly, wondering if she was making the right choice.

He tilted her head up again by her chin, staring into her blue eyes. "Love, you'll have me. And mother. She'll be thrilled to know you feel the same. She's hated me moping the last few days while I've been trying to track you down."

Amelia looked away sheepishly, wondering what all this meant. How would she tell her parents…?

Draco seemed to read her mind and squeezed her closer to him. "We'll figure it out. Together."

 **Two years later**

"I'm scared…"

"My dear, you look absolutely ravishing. When Draco sees you, he'll have a hard time not running to you." Narcissa promised, watching as her soon to be daughter in law looked back at herself in the mirror, veil hiding her face. But even the veil that was in front of her didn't hide the obvious beauty that was Amelia. The dress was modest, yet sophisticated and unique. The sweetheart cut molding to her body like she was meant to wear it, the simple white of the bodice that was free of wrinkles or ruffles. The bodice transforming into almost feather looking material and flowing into the train. One thing was certain; she definitely looked like a princess today. The thought made her frown and look away from the mirror, feeling melancholy at the thought of her past life. Two years… it had been almost two years since she had heard from her family.

Narcissa and Draco had made it easier, of course. Narcissa was one of the most sincere people she had ever met by far. Once her hard walls were broken down, she was the sweetest woman and the two could go shopping or talk for hours on end. It drove Draco nuts, especially when his mother sided with her and they ganged up on him. But on the days where she was too tired to get out of bed, too depressed to do anything, he would cuddle up with her and bring her anything she wanted. One night when she hadn't even gotten up to eat, at around five o'clock, he actually left for a few hours. Amelia had begun to grow worried and was actually sitting up to start looking for him when he returned, Corgi puppy in hands for her, just to cheer her up. He had walked into a Muggle pet store all alone, just for her. That was the moment she knew she would marry the man if it was the last thing she did. (She had named him Benedict.)

"I think I forgot to feed Benny… maybe I should make sure someone fed him…?"

Narcissa shook her head and tsked, scowling at the young woman in front of her. "No, no. You already tried that when we were leaving the flat and I had one of the elves feed him for you. Now, listen Amelia. I know this is not what you had wanted for your wedding… I'm sure you were expecting your mother to be here and give you this talk but-"

"Well then… maybe we should change that…" Amelia gasped as she spun around, her eyes automatically watering as she saw her mother, grasping her hands nervously but looking sure of her decision. Amelia looked at Narcissa, unsure of what to do exactly. She should tell her to leave, tell her she had no right to be here after abandoning her for two years… but she couldn't bear it.

"How did you…?" Amelia whispered, trying to blink the tears away as she stood where she was.

"… Draco, actually. He came to the castle and well… he made me see sense. I have been an awful mother to you, Amelia. I pushed you away and hid you away, when I should've told you how absolutely proud I am to have you as my only daughter. You are special, in a good way, and I should've realized that sooner instead of treating you like you were an outcast. I want to be here for you now, I know it will take a while for you to forgive me, and maybe even longer before you trust me but I could not miss this. I couldn't miss my daughter getting married, couldn't let her think I didn't love her…" before she could say more, Amelia shot forward after Narcissa pushed her a bit, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck.

"I love you, mum… I really, really do." Gosh, she would have to thank her husband after the ceremony. She'd have to give him two honeymoons, and even then it wouldn't explain how thankful she was to him.

"Now, enough crying. Our make-up isn't getting any better with us washing it away." Her mother smiled a real smile, one that made the corners of her lips crinkle as she turned to Narcissa. "And you must be the mother of the groom? My name is Clarissa. Thank you so much for being a mother to my daughter while I was not…" she put her arms out when Narcissa smiled and nodded, bringing the blonde woman into a hug that she wasn't expecting. Even though she wasn't the most touchy feely woman, Narcissa still smiled and hugged the other lady back. "I'm going to go now, love. Your brother and father are already out there and you have an appointment you can't miss, so I'll keep this brief; you have always been the kind of woman who does what she feels in her heart and mind is right. Don't be scared of this, this is your destiny. That man… when I heard him talk of you, when I see him talk about you to others… my dear, that is love. That is pure, real love. You have nothing to fear giving your heart to him, for he will treasure it beyond anything else. You are nervous because that is human nature, but it's not because you think you are making the wrong decision. So go to him, and let him know you feel the same way about him."

Amelia smiled to her mother, kissed her on the cheek and nodded to Narcissa. She was right, of course. Not that she had ever doubted her love for Draco. "I'm ready now." Her voice didn't even shake as she said it, Narcissa patting her hand and smiling as she started to lead her to the door that she would be entering the hall from.

As her eyes landed to her father who also had tears in his eyes and was waiting to walk her down the aisle, Amelia couldn't help but choke back a sob as she realized how completely happy she was for the first time in a long time.

 **Seven months later**

Amelia walked back and forth, pacing the flat as she chewed on her fingernails; a habit that drove her mother mad and was her one sure sign that she was anxious. It was real, it was all true. It hadn't been in her head, it had been proven, it was known now. She should be happy, but honestly she was just terrified. It wasn't something they had really talked about in depth. Sure, they had thrown their opinions out there back when they were first together, before he had left for Russia almost three years ago. Amelia had voiced that she wasn't sure about children, while Draco had stated firmly that he wanted kids. But kids had never really been talked about. Even after getting married, they hadn't been worrying about that. They were loving being together all the time and not having to worry about if the other was okay or where they were.

Children weren't something that Amelia was clear about. Obviously, she didn't have much choice now that she was pregnant. Really, she had never seen herself as a mother. Some women fantasized about being mothers, some knew they at least wanted them. At 22, and at a good place in her career, she just hadn't been worrying about starting a family. She knew she had time. Now, there was only seven months (she was guessing she was roughly two months pregnant) to find out everything there was to know about raising a child… raising another human being. She would soon be responsible for more than just herself and Benny. Her heart was in her throat; this isn't how she wanted this to go.

So when Draco came into the house from work and kissed her forehead, she tried to act like everything was fine. He had raised an eyebrow and asked if everything was okay, how work had gone and if she wanted to go out to eat. Politely declining, she had gone to lay down and watch the tv that Draco had humored her by getting. She was flipping through the channels when her husband came out from the bathroom, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and holding her pregnancy test up. "What is this?" he asked curiously, reminding her that of course a pureblood male probably didn't know what a Muggle pregnancy test looked like. There was probably some magical way of finding out if a witch was pregnant but she had been so frazzled that her Muggle instincts kicked in and away she had went to the closest drug store.

Amelia sat up so she was on her knees on the bed, looking at him as she decided if she should tell him. She shrugged and averted her eyes only slightly so she was looking at the space right over his shoulder. "A test… I guess I'm sort of pregnant."

His eyes had widened as he stared at her in complete shock, tilting his head some before running back into the bathroom to spit and put his toothbrush down. His eyes were full of spunk and life as he came back to put his hands on her shoulders. "Really? Like… I'm going to be a father, you're pregnant, and we'll have a baby?"

"Well, yes, seeing as that's the only thing I can think of that 'pregnant' me-" her mocking tone was cut off with a scream as Draco picked her up and twirled her around with a laugh, kissing her lips and smiling as he looked at her.

"Lia, you have no idea how happy I am. I've always wanted to be a father. I can't wait, I'm so excited. I can't wait to tell our parents and know if it's a boy. I hope it's a boy. We'll need to buy a house so there's more room, and make sure Benny goes around kids more."

His words were swirling in her head, making her eyebrows furrow in concern. This was all going too fast. A new house? She liked their flat. A boy or girl? "Whoa, whoa. Let's just… let's calm down a bit, yeah? I'm barely even pregnant yet, let's halt the talk of moving. You want to get a new house, just like that? I thought you loved this flat…" This was where a lot of memories were born. "Don't tell our parents… not yet, just… you know? Give it a little time. Isn't that what they say to do?"

Draco was too happy to argue with her and just shrugged, kissing her all over again as she smiled weakly, trying to be just as happy as he was. He just didn't understand… this would interfere with her job, this would interfere with their life, with their near future choices. She had laid awake all night, unable to sleep. Listening to Draco's steady breathing as he cuddled around her, hand on her stomach. Of course she was being silly. And he would make a great father… she just wasn't sure if she would make a great mother…

The worry followed her for the next few days. And with that and the morning sickness, it was all making the bags under her eyes more prominent. But they had to go to the Malfoy Manor Sunday night, they always met both of their parents on Sundays for dinner.

The food had looked delicious, but the baby was not as impressed and made her feel nauseous. They were halfway through, she didn't have to last long now. Just a little dessert and she could excuse herself to try to find some crackers to nibble on.

"Guys, I've got something to tell everyone."

Amelia's head shot up as she glared daggers at the back of Draco's head. He wouldn't dare…

"We're going to be joining you in the ranks of parenthood!" The parents gasped before the mothers of the group squealed and hugged each other, jumping up to cry together as Amelia watched on in horror.

Standing up, Amelia's narrowed eyes met Draco's and in just a split second, he knew something was wrong. "You. Living room. Now." she all but hissed while still keeping a fake smile on her face. Turning on her heels, Amelia all but charged into the next room. "What were you thinking?! I absolutely JUST told you not even a week ago to not say anything; what was that?!" Amelia groaned, putting a hand to her head and closing her eyes.

Draco's eyes narrowed as well as he stood with his hands on his hips, confused at her anger. "I just don't see what the big deal is, Amelia. Now you don't have to suffer through dinner and the smells. Why can't we tell them the good news? You're acting like you're not happy that you're stuck with me for the next seventeen years." His voice was teasing, but there was also a bit of uncertainty mixed in. If Amelia wasn't so concerned with what would happen, she would've noticed that he was sort of hurt by making such a big deal.

"I told you I wasn't ready and you didn't listen to me!"

Draco threw his hands up, "Why? Amelia, what does it matter if it was today or three months from now? You're not getting an abortion-" his voice started to sound offended before Amelia could stop him.

"How dare you! Of course I would never do that! This is our child, Draco Malfoy!" the feisty dark haired woman hissed.

"Then why?! You knew they'd be happy, we're married and we have great jobs-"

"No, you have a great job! I now have a great job for the next seven months that I'll have to quit so I can be a mother! I'm not ready for that, I love my job. You will get to go back to work, but I won't because I'll have a child to tend to. I love our life. I love coming home to Benny and being able to just lay with you, to do nothing on our days off if we want, or go out with friends for a drink if that's what we choose. I am not used to the idea of being a parent. I wasn't even sure I wanted kids, but I at least wanted to choose when it happened!" And with that, Amelia actually stomped her foot as tears started going down her face. Draco's face softened as she started hiccuping in between crying, moving forward to hug her and push her face gently into her shoulder.

"Is that what you're worried about? You're scared of our life changing? Love, change is what makes life so fantastic. It means we'll have one more person to share our love with. And if you're really so opposed to the idea of being a stay at home mom, I'm sure we can find a way to make it work. This isn't the end of the world, Amelia. This is the beginning of something great."

Amelia sniffled as he looked into her eyes, "I don't want to share your love…" she pouted some, making Draco laugh and smirk. "I know, I don't get a choice… but what if I'm a bad mother… I didn't have the greatest examples of what to do at first…" she mumbled, embarrassed that she was so scared.

"You'll be an amazing mum because you know how much it hurt when your's wasn't there. You'll know exactly what you would have wanted and what our kids need. You'll be a natural. I can't believe a former Death Eater is having to convince someone about being a good role model." he teased wryly, tickling her sides lightly and making her giggle softly.

"This baby is going to be so spoiled… and so loved. You're going to be the best father they could hope for." Amelia whispered, rubbing her nose against his. She was still scared… but at least she had voiced her fears to Draco and he could help her with them. Almost certainly once she held her child, it would all fall into place and make sense without having to do much of anything.

 **Seven months later... again**

"Draco, I… I need you. The baby is coming!" Amelia had huffed as she winced and held her almost bursting stomach. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Draco casually stroll into the room. "Well you took your time, didn't you?" she snapped, wanting to punch him already.

Draco just rolled his eyes and looked at her expectingly. "Yeah, yeah. Mrs. Always-cries-dragon. You've been having the baby," he waved his hands around dramatically and snorted, "for the whole month. And I don't find it funny!"

Amelia stared at him with her mouth open, her surprised face obviously not registering to him. "Draco…"

"Let me guess, you threw water on the floor again to freak me out?"

"I'm having the baby."

"Or how about the ever so clever point of dressing up the house elf in a pamper and clothes?"

Amelia bit her lip at another contraction, "I'm serious…"

"Good try but I won't forge that time-"

Amelia grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down so they were face to face, her teeth clenched as she pointed to the wet ground. "I'm. Having. OUR CHILD." she screeched, satisfied when his face went from smug to almost sheet white in less than a second. "Now, get my bag, love. And get me to St. Mungo's, before I kill you." the little woman with a big stomach cooed, patting her husband's cheek before starting to waddle to the door. "Be good, Benny! We'll be back with your new sibling!"

Getting to the hospital was the easy part. The hard part was twelve hours of labor, two hours of pushing, a broken bone in Draco's hand, and their parents all being called and arriving before the baby actually came.

"You did so good, Lia. I love you so much." Draco said lovingly, stroking her hair as he blinked away tears, both of them listening to their crying newborn. Amelia's arms shot out, all hesitation and uncertainty leaving her body as the doctor brought her their child.

Cuddling the infant to her chest, Amelia couldn't help but choke on a sob that turned into a laugh as she cradled the baby. "Hello little one… welcome to the world…" she whispered, looking to Draco with amazement. "Isn't she perfect?" the new mother giggled, watching as the little girl that was bundled up in a blanket closed her eyes and went back to sleep. They sat there, both of them taking turns holding her as they laughed together and kissed. Once she was all cleaned up and could move around the room, Draco handed the baby back to her, smoothing Amelia's hair back one more time.

"Time for the parents, I think." he mumbled, leaning down to kiss his daughter's small forehead.

Narcissa was the first one to hold the newest member of the family, already crying before the baby was even in her arms. "Oh, she's divine. Look at that nose… Draco's nose.. It's been ages since I've held a baby." Narcissa reached over to squeeze her daughter's hand, a smile on her face. "You did a wonderful job."

Clarissa stepped forward next, getting her fair share of holding in before Amelia's father, Jonathan, took his turn. Even her father had tears in his eyes as he kissed his granddaughter's little hand, smiling when the baby yawned. Amelia learned that her brother would be coming as soon as he could but was currently training in the British Army.

"So, we've all been dying to know… what's her name?" Clarissa asked, obviously sick of being kept out of the loop and needing to know.

Draco and Amelia looked to each other, smiling knowingly. "Her name is Eloise." With elegant Princess names like Elizabeth, Clarissa, and Amelia in the family they had to have something perfect and timeless. "Ellie for short." Draco added, reaching down to hold his wife's hand, the smile still plastered on his face like it had been all day. Like he would be for the rest of his life. With these two females in his life, there was nothing he couldn't get through.


End file.
